war against destiny
by Frozen
Summary: Slashy HPxDM Ein Schicksal hat jeder von uns, oder nicht? Was wenn dich das Schicksal ins Verderben führt?
1. PROLOG

Autor:      Frozen

E-Mail:      Frozengmx.at

Titel:       war against destiny

Buch:       Harry Potter

Pairing:       HPxDM

Warning:       slash, womöglich OOC, wie ich mich kenne sap, aber auch death, angst und a bissi violence

Teile:      Prolog/? Teile/Epilog

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören ausschließlich JK Rowling. Ich borge mir sie mir nur aus, hab etwas Spaß mit ihnen und verdiene nebenbei bemerkt auch kein Geld! (Wär ja noch schöner)

Kommentar:       Die Story ist wie immer aus einem Hirngespinst von mir entstanden. Wenn schon jemand so eine Story geschrieben hat, tuts mir leid. Ich hab auf jeden Fall noch nichts ähnliches gelesen. (Wenn jemand schon sone Schicksalsstory geschrieben haben sollte... Bitte unbedingt melden!!!)

Time:      Harry's 6. Schuljahr!

Ich wünsche jetzt einfach mal viel Spaß beim Lesen und bitte um ein kleines Rewu! verbeug THX im Voraus!

** war against destiny **

PROLOG

Schicksal,

- das was dem Menschen widerfährt, ihm vorherbestimmt ist.

- eine Macht, die den Lebensweg eines Menschen lenkt.

Führung.

Gibt es so etwas wirklich? Kann es so etwas überhaupt geben? Für jeden Menschen, jedes Tier sein eigenes Schicksal?

Irgendwie bietet dieser Gedanke Sicherheit. Denn egal was du tust, es ist dein Weg, du hast nichts Falsches gemacht, immerhin ist es dein Schicksal.

Andererseits nimmt dieser Gedanke uns auch jegliche Selbstständigkeit.

Nichts ist aus unserem eigenen Willen heraus entstanden oder geschehen, denn jemand hat vor uns, unsere Taten vorherbestimmt. Es degradiert uns zu kleinen Marionetten, die dem Willen, den Fäden ihres Meisters folgen, still schweig- und gehorsam.

Wie weit, wie groß ist unser Puppentheater, stählerner Käfig?

Was ist alles gelenkt? Wie weit geht unsere Grenze, bis eine höhere Macht uns wieder auf Position bringt? Wie viel oder was dürfen wir selbst bestimmen?

Oder ist es gar nur das Ende, unser aller Ende, das Schicksal? Sollen wir etwa zwischen Anfang und Ende frei sein, eine kleine hingeworfene Narrenfreiheit, nur um am Schluss dennoch gebeugt zu werden?

Wenn aber alles im Vorhinein feststeht, - Kann man dennoch das Ende, seine Bestimmung verändern?

Wenn es eine Linie gibt, die dich zwingt sie entlang zu gehen, - Kannst du eine neue Linie schaffen?

Willst du das überhaupt?

Willst du sehen, was abseits der Linie ist?

Erhebe dich!

Wehre dich!

Kämpfe!

Auf das es deine Zukunft werde und du das Schicksal besiegst....

Kann man sein Schicksal ändern?

PROLOG ENDE


	2. Das Schicksal gesehen

So, und hier gleich der erste Teil.

Ich dachte mir es wäre ein passender Einstieg...

Ist euch schon mal aufgefallen, dass wirklich jeder anders über dieses mysteriöse Wort Schicksal denkt? Also mag es wohl so sein, dass der Prolog für manche merkwürdig war und für manche weniger. Meine Wenigkeit vertritt immerhin die Matrix-Version des Schicksals: „Ich fühle mich nicht wohl dabei mein Leben nicht lenken zu können."

Ich möchte gleich im Vorhinein warnen, dass diese Story wahrscheinlich sehr lang wird und auch oft ziemlich verwirrend sein kann. Und ich kann nicht versprechen, dass die nächsten Teile immer schnell kommen, aber ich werde mich bemühen.

Und wenn jemand nach dieser Ansprache noch Lust hat das zu lesen; Lass dich nicht aufhalten!

** war against destiny **

Chapter one

Das Schicksal gesehen

Es war dunkel in den Gewölben. Feine Risse zogen sich die unförmigen Wände entlang bis hoch unter die Decke. Sie schimmerten allesamt in einem stechenden hellen grün, aber da sie nur dürre Verästelungen bildeten, konnte man nur schwer etwas in dem Raum ausmachen.

An manchen Stellen der felsigen Mauern, waren Fackelhalterungen angebracht in Form von sich windenden Schlangen. Ihr Schuppenkleid war mit höchster Genauigkeit in das Metall geritzt worden und kleine grün funkelnde Steine stellten die Augen dar. Hin und wieder wenn die Risse aufleuchteten, wie flüssiger Smaragd, blitzten den Schlangenaugen gelb auf, warfen gleichzeitig einen Schatten über ihren Körper und man konnte meinen die Tiere würden sich bedrohlich winden.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu den bröckelnden Wänden, die den Raum wie eine Höhle wirken ließen, stand der diamantähnlich geschliffene Steinboden. Schwarzer Marmor, man konnte die einzelnen Platten nicht mehr erkennen. Fast wie eine fließende schwarze Masse zog sich der Boden durch den Raum, einem düsteren Moor gleich. Die Luft war feucht und heiß, konnte aber so eisige Luftlöcher bereit halten, dass man zwangsläufig eine Gänsehaut bekam. Man fühlte sich sofort kränklich und unwohl, sobald man diesen Ort betrat. Wie ein Fluch, ein Virus der gefährlich drohend in der Luft hing.

Betreten konnte man diese Höhle Luzifers durch ein gigantisches Tor an einem Ende des Raumes. Es war prachtvolle Handwerkskunst und wirkte wie aus dem Stein gehauen.

Prunkvoll und künstlerisch wanden sich am unteren Teil der Flügeltür hunderte von Schlangen. Schlangen aller Art und Größe. Nur die Farben konnte man nicht erkennen, da die beiden Flügel aus schwarzem Ebenholz waren. Und hier war es wirklich so, dass die Tiere sich bewegten. Sie schlängelten sich und züngelten zischend an der Tür empor, kamen an dem Spitz an, nur um wieder gleichermaßen über ihre Artgenossen hinweg, am Torbogen hinunter zu gleiten. Ihre aller Augen blickten wachsam in den Raum und sie schienen ihre Umgebung zu genießen, so aktiv wie sie waren. Es gab ein schönes Schauspiel ab, die vielen windenden Körper, wie ein gleichmäßig rauschender Fluss, ruhig und gleichzeitig mit einer düsteren Ausstrahlung. Doch so fesselnd die Tiere auch waren und selbst wenn man ihnen sonst ihn ihren wohlbedachten Bewegungen zusah, so war doch die Mitte des Tores am eindrucksvollsten. Zwei lebensgroße Basilisken bauten sich je auf einer Hälfte des Eingangs auf, nahmen fast den ganzen Platz ein, wie sie sich gefährlich hungernd ansahen.

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Zischen, das durch Mark und Bein fuhr erfüllte den Raum, hallte an den Wänden wider, nur im mit doppelter Lautstärke zurück zu kommen.

Plötzlich jedoch durchbrach ein Geräusch das unheilvolle Treiben der schuppigen Tiere. Ein Stock hatte auf den Stein geschlagen. Sofort waren alle Schlagen zum Stillstand gekommen und die beiden Basilisken sahen nun ruckartig gebannt durch den Raum.

Im hintersten Teil der riesigen Grotte waren drei marmorne Stufen und an ihrem Ende ein schwarzer Thron aus Ebenholz. Die Lehne, die Sitzfläche, die Armlehnen und auch die Beine, in Form von Drachenfüßen, waren überseht von kleinen spitzen Dornen, die sich wie Ranken über den ganzen Thron zogen.

Eine Person stand davor. Sie war in einer schwarzen Robe gekleidet und hatte eine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Eine knochige feingliedrige Hand, verkrampft um den Holzstab geschlossen - ebenfalls in Form einer Schlange - , hob sich jetzt und deutete mit dem Schlangekopf auf das Tor.

Die beiden Basilisken starrten den Menschen wie hypnotisiert an. Als schienen sie darauf zu warten den Störenfried ihres Blickduells ebenfalls mit ihren Blicken aufspießen zu können. Zwei kleinere Schlagen, die sich zuvor noch um die schmiedeeisernen Türgriffe geschlängelt hatten, zogen sich jetzt nach hinten zu den Scharnieren zurück, als ein klackendes Geräusch durch den Raum hallte. Ein Schloss schien aufzusperren und mit einem Mal wich alles Leben aus der Tür, jede Schlange erstarrte und nun bildete sich auch ein Spalt der das Tor teilen und die Basilisken entzweien würde.

Als die beiden Torhälften langsam und unheilvoll aufschwangen, wirkten sie wie die Hände des Teufels, der seine dunkle Brut freiließ. Und gleichzeitig ließ sich die Gestalt auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite in einer einzigen schlangengleichen Bewegung auf den ihr gebührenden Thron nieder.

Ein zischendes zufriedenwirkendes Geräusch tauchte irgendwo unter der Kapuze hervor, wohl hatten sich die Dornen wieder durch den schwarzen Stoff gestoßen.

Zwei Personen standen draußen vor dem Tor als Wächter, ebenfalls in die selbe Kleidung gehüllt wie ihr Vorgesetzter. Nur wirkten sie keines Wegs so furchteinflössend und mächtig. Eher klein und schwächlich im Vergleich.

Eine dritte Person schritt nun erhobenen Hauptes durch den Eingang. Geputzte glänzende schwarze Schuhe klackten nervend über den Steinboden. Es dauerte eine Weile bis die Person den Raum durchquert hatte du vor den Stufen demütig auf die Knie fiel.

Sein Gegenüber auf dem Thron zog sich jetzt hoheitsvoll die Kapuze vom Kopf und bedachte seinen Untergebenen mit kritischem Blick. Jener sah die Bewegungen zwar nicht, wusste aber das er jetzt sprechen durfte.

„Ihr habt mich rufen lassen, my Lord." Klang eine junge autoritäre Stimme unter dem schwarzen Stoff hervor. „Wie kann ich euch dienen?"

„Lucius. Erhebe dich und sieh mich an."

Langsam und vorsichtig erhob sich die Gestalt und streifte sich die Kapuze vom Kopf. Zum Vorschein kamen platinblonde Haare, die ihm knapp über die Schulter reichten und ein junges männliches Gesicht. Stolze graue Augen blitzten kurz auf, ehe sie wieder einen untergebenen Glanz annahmen. Lucius biss ungesehen seines Meisters die Zähne zusammen. Für ihn war es immer wieder ein besonderes Erlebnis dem dunklen Lord so direkt gegenüber zu stehen. Ehrfurcht packte ihn, heiße erregende Wellen wogen um seinen Körper und rissen ihn in einen Strudel aus Ergebenheit und Dehmut mit sich.

Eine mächtige dunkle Aura strahlte der überraschend jung aussehende Körper aus und das kalkweiße Gesicht erinnerte teilweise an das eines toten Kindes. Die Wangenknochen konnte man überdeutlich unter der samtigen Haut sehen, ebenso die feingeschwungenen roten Lippen. Sie standen genauso wie die pechschwarzen Haare in stechendem Kontrast zur weißen Haut.

Doch am Erschreckensten waren die glutroten Augen. So lebendig und feurig ihre Farbe auch wirken mochte, so tot und kalt war ihr Ausdruck. Diese Augen versprachen von Macht und Ruhm, von Tod und Qualen für die Feinde und Lust und Leben im Übermaß. Sie weckten die Gier, unstillbar und übermächtig. Eine Zeit lang sahen sie sich nur still an. Der junge Diener zerfloss in dem Gefühl der Sehnsucht nach seinem Meister und jener genoss die Achtung und die Ehre die ihm zuteil wurde. Jah, er wusste es... seine Untergebenen würden für ihn in den Tod gehen, würden sich sogar selbst umbringen wenn er es nur verlangen würde.

Schließlich bewegte sich Lord Voldemort als erster, setzte sich wieder auf den dornenbesetzten Stuhl und begann mit weicher Stimme zu sprechen.

„Ich hatte einen Traum Lucius." Verkündete er und eine süße zähflüssige Masse, schien über seine vollen Lippen zu kommen.

Der junge Malfoy schluckte... Jah, der Tod war gefährlich und wunderschön. Er schwieg und ließ jede neue Welle von kalter Luft die von seinem Gegenüber zu kommen schien in einem Gefühl von krausenden Häarchen auf seinem Körper, ihn regelrecht überfluten.

„Narzissa Black. Du kennst sie. Erzähl mir von ihr."

Verwunderung stand in den grauen Augen, aber er stellte keine Fragen sondern kam jedem Wunsch bereitwillig nach. „Ich kenne sie aber nicht sehr gut my Lord. Sie war ein Jahr unter mir in Slytherin und wir hatten wenig Kontakt. Folge dessen wird sie dieses Jahr ihre Schulzeit an Hogwarts beenden. Und das mit ausgezeichneten Noten, soviel ich höre. Sie kommt aus einer alten reinblütigen Familie, die aber immer wieder verschrieen ist, kleine Makel hervor zu bringen. Wie zum Beispiel Sirius Black. Selber Jahrgang wie ich, ein Gryffindor und mit den Potters sehr eng befreundet... Ich..."

„Ich hab dich nicht nach dem jungen Black gefragt Lucius." Eine neue Gänsehaut befiel seinen Körper und er erzitterte stark. Sofort neigte er seinen Kopf und entschuldigte sich. „Verzeiht my Lord. Aber das ist alles was ich über sie weiß."

„Nun gut... Aber eine andere Frage. Wie gefällt sie dir? Ist sie... hmm... hübsch?"

Lucius schluckte, noch mehr verwundert über den merkwürdigen Verlauf dieser Unterhaltung, dennoch antwortete er auch hier. „Mit Verlaub my Lord. Sie ist nicht mein Typ." – „Lucius sieh mich an!" Die Stimme war verlockend und ähnlich dem anziehenden Licht für die Motte. Ihre Blicke fingen sich nochmals ineinander und dem dunklen Lord wurde abermals, wie schon so oft, genau bewusst warum diese junge Frau nicht dem Geschmack seines Dieners entsprach. Cremig weich floss die Stimme des dunklen Herrschers weiter, diesmal auch etwas Amüsiert. „Lucius, mir sind deine Vorlieben durchaus bekannt. Dennoch ändert das nichts an meiner Frage. Du wirst doch deine Familie nicht entehren in dem du dich weigerst ihr einen neuen Erben zu schenken, nicht wahr?" So süß die Stimme auch für den jungen Malfoy klang, so genau wusste er die tiefe Drohung die dahinter verborgen war und entschloss sich lieber, dem Gespräch etwas Offenheit ab zu gewinnen.

„My Lord. Ich verstehe nicht ganz worauf ihr hinaus wollt. Wenn ihr es mir doch bitte verständlich machen wollt. Mit Sicherheit werde ich dann euren Anforderungen genügen können."

„Nun denn. Dann hör gut zu mein treuer Diener." In einer Bewegung, gleich einer Kobra die sich zum Kampfe stellte, stand Voldemort aus seinem Thron auf und schritt imposant die Stufen hinunter. Der Todesser vor ihm konnte dir Druckkraft der schwarzen Energie beinahe greifen, schmecken, fühlen und riechen. Sie presste sich gegen seinen Oberkörper, raubte ihm die frische Luft, bis sie sich einen Weg durch ihn hindurch bahnte und frostige Kälte zurück ließ. Und während sein Herr und Meister auf ihn zu schritt, mit diesem verheißungsvollen triumphalen Lächeln, wusste er, er würde einen Teil der Geschichte erfahren.

Es musste mindestens eine Stunde vergangen sein, als er von der Audienz entlassen wurde. Sein Kopf dröhnte und ihm war kalt, aber sein Herz pochte und schlug in heller Aufregung gegen seinen Brustkorb, pumpte dabei Unmengen Blut durch seine, durch die Kälte dünn gewordenen, Venen. Kalter Schweiß rann seinen Rücken hinunter und sein Köpf fühlte sich leicht fiebrig an. Dennoch, kam er sich vor, als wäre er Teil einer großen Sache. Größer als sie der Lord war und größer als ihr gesamtes Jetzt. Überwältigend und gigantischer als die gesamte Vergangenheit. Und er spürte bereits jetzt, Jahre zuvor seine Macht die ihm der Lord mit seinen Worten verliehen hatte. Ein dunkles bösartiges und zugleich verrücktes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Gesichtszüge.

Jah,... er würde den Aufgaben und Wünschen seines Herren gerecht werden. Und wenn er es geschickt anfangen würde, könnte er sich mehr als nur ein kleines Stück des Schicksalskuchen abschneiden.

Flashback

„Lucius... du wirst dieser Narzissa Black deine Aufwartung machen und sie wird dir verfallen. Noch in den nächsten zwei Monaten wird sie schwanger sein und dir einen gesunden männlichen Erben schenken. Ich habe viel mit diesem Jungen vor. Er wird meinen endgültigen Sieg herbeiführen, also sei gut zu ihm und ich werde gut zu dir sein.

Aber zunächst wirst du mir Severus Snape in meine Reihen bringen. Du musst ihn beobachten und ihn führen, sonst wird er dich ebenso verraten wie er mich seinem Schicksal folgend, verraten wird. Genauso wie es das Schicksal will. Du musst ihn fest genug an dich binden, dass selbst seine geheime Untreue zu mir euch nicht von einander trennen darf. Eure Freundschaft ist eine wichtige Karte in einem kosmischen Spiel mit dem Schicksal. So pflege auch sie gut und er wird dir mehr Dienste leisten, als er es in deinem Bett getan hat."

Die kalte dürre Hand des dunklen Lords strich über seinen erhitzten Kopf, kühlte ihn und ließ ihn Bilder sehen, die seine wirren Gedanken überschwemmten und in einer Flucht von Informationen unter sich begruben.

Seine Knie zitterten wie Wackelpudding, doch er versuchte sich zu halten, wollte keine Schwäche zeigen. Aber schließlich gaben sie nach und er kniete zu den Füßen seines Meisters, der höhnisch und leise lachte.

Als sich Lucius wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte flüsterte eine zischende Stimme an seinem Ohr. Seine Augen weiteten sich und fixierten den schwarzen Marmor, wo sich seine Hände am Liebensten hinein gekrallt hätten. So kratzte er sich lediglich wund und blutig.

„Hast du sie gesehen mein treuer Diener? Eine glorreiche Zukunft? Meinen Tod, meine Auferstehung? Und die Rolle deines Sohnes ihn dem dunkelsten Krieg aller Zeiten?"

Der Malfoyspross nickte schwach. „Ja my Lord. Aber sagt mir... wie soll ich... wie kann ich..." – „Shh... ganz ruhig. Du musst die Zeit kommen lassen und sie tun lassen. Sie wird dich führen und leiten, denn ich lenke sie. Aber du musst verstehen, das Hass, Liebe, Verrat und Treue Jahre brauchen um zu reifen. Du musst dich in Geduld üben." – „Ja my Lord. Ich habe verstanden."

Wieder war da eine Hand die seinen Kopf streichelte. „Brav. Du wirst mächtig sein und Einfluss in den obersten Rängen haben."

Voldemort zog sich wieder auf seinen Thron zurück. Wartete geduldig ab, bis der kleine Verstand seines Dieners seine Rolle begriffen und angenommen hatte. Und er wartete lang.

Schließlich als Lucius' Geist seine slytherin'sche List auspackte, herrschte ihn die Stimme seines Meisters drohend und kräftig an. So mächtig und laut wie man es dem schwächlich wirkenden Körper gar nicht zu traute.

„Geh! Geh jetzt und erfülle deine Aufgabe. Wage es nicht mich zu enttäuschen."

Eiligst rappelte sich der Todesser vom Boden auf, nickte – „Niemals my Lord." – und verschwand mit über den Kopf gezogener Kapuze aus dem Raum.

Flashback – End

Er musste sofort zu Severus und mit ihm reden. Nur das wichtigste versteht sich und bereits einen Teil seiner Zukunft erfüllen. Eine Zukunft in der er viel mit seinem Freund und Bettgefährten aus Schultagen vor hatte.

Dumbledore brauchte nicht zu glauben, dass er der dunklen Seite einen Schritt voraus war. Denn... zuerst... am Anfang aller Zeit, war dort Dunkelheit. Erst in diese Dunkelheit war das Licht hineingeboren...

Und so würde es immer sein, vom Schicksal geprägt, dass die Dunkelheit, den ersten Schritt inne hatte.

Chapter one – End

So... das Spiel kann beginnen!

Ich würde mich über Kommentare jeglicher Art freuen, - ob lang oder kurz, es is mir schnurz. drop (na ja... ehrlich lange sind doch besser )

Bis zum nächsten Teil

Frozen

Das Schicksal des Menschen hängt in erster Linie von seinem Denken ab.

-Buddha


End file.
